Episode 2: Orly meets Ginger Friend
This episode starts off when Black Friend heavily shreks Orly with his Chidori and Belt Style Jutsu. Orly wakes up unconsious, finding himself in a landfill. He slowly amkes his way out and heads toward the Autism Intervention Center (AIC), where he meets up with Jewish Sensei. Jewish Sensei scolds Orly, as he is late to class. During class, it is noted that the students will need to take a graduation exam, in which they can graduate from the intervention center and become SWED fighters. During the long talk, Orly takes note of Black Friend, and is jealous as Black Friend has a cool manner and is always the top dog. The day ends there. The next day, the exam process begins. Orly is matched up with another person he doesn't recognize, and the one who wins this match will become a SWED ninja. However, what Orly doesn't know, is that he is facing Ginger Friend, the most feard puppet master at AIC. The battle begins shortly. Orly first contracting all his autism into a hand to make a rasengan as small as his dick (1mm at most). Once he is done combining the autism from Chin Chin, he jizzes on the Rasengan to make a sticky effect so it can stick on his enemies. However, the jizzing process takes around 45 minutes, since he has trouble finding his dick and almost snips it off since it is so tiny. However, he was fast enough to attack Ginger Friend, as he was crying in the corner since he had no soul. Orly succesful launches his Rasengan at Ginger Friend, but Ginger Friend uses a Kippah (Jewish Hat) that he got on his Bar Mitzvah to black it. However, the jizz ruins the Star of David, which get Ginger Friend very angry. In return, Ginger Friend summons CB2 and Face Torso puppets to the battle. Ginger Friend's CB2 however, starts randomly having convulsions on the ground and starts to get tons of seizures. The puppet starts crying due to his'' ABSENCE OF GOD ''which heavily effects its ability to do shit. However, this distracts Orly, since it was amazed that something could be more autistic and gay than he is, and starts crying to do to his absence of god, which starts flashing across the screen uncontrollably giving many kids eplilepsy. As a result, Ginger Friend summons face torso and uese Black Secret Technique, Black Release, to make the face of the torso's blackness spread like a cancer. However, the result looks like a mental depressed 3 year old's drawing of a dog WITH A HEAVY ABSENCE OF GOD, which scared the shit out of Orly. Ginger Friend then used the puppet to pretty much analy rap Orly. During the process, Orly thought about Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, and notices that how he is that kid in the video, and decides to break free, since he already got rapped 69 times in his lifef and that he doesn't want to be the kid being rapped anymore, but wants to be the one doing rapping. Asa result, he starts combining the autsim dimension with the real world, allowing him to use Shadow Control to make the face torso rap itself (a horrible life-scarring scene in whih we should not talk about) and ultimately defeats Ginger Friend but scars himself from life after what he saw. Ginger Friend also graduates because of an autistic speech that Orlie gave during the fight that was so autistic it made everyone cry with embarrassment. Black Friend later had a cocaine-fueled heart attack in a public bathroom.